koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ding Feng
Not to be confused with his younger brother, Ding Feng. Ding Feng (丁奉, rōmaji: Teihō) is a new playable character in Dynasty Warriors 7. Prior to his playable appearance, Ding Feng was a non playable character since Dynasty Warriors 2. A military general who served under Wu during the late Three Kingdoms, he is known as a brave warrior and skilled strategist. His height in the Dynasty Warriors series is 210 cm (6'11"), tying him with Meng Huo as the tallest character of the cast. In Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll, he reached fifty-ninth place. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Ding Feng first appears during Wu's Story Mode for their offensive at Nan Jun. He follows Gan Ning throughout the stage, offering directions and reports of Liu Bei's reinforcements. During Sun Quan's charge at Dong Kou, Ding Feng keeps the morale of the soldiers high by encouraging them to not falter. During Jin's Story Mode, he acts as one of the last Wu generals from Sun Quan's time to continue defending his country. Ding Feng leads the Wu reinforcements for Wang Ling, Wuqiu Jian and Wen Qin, and Zhuge Dan's rebellions against the Sima family. In Zhuge Dan's campaign to take Dong Xing, he smashes apart the eastern bridge on the map to isolate the Wei general. His actions separate the Wei army, forcing the lazy Sima Zhao to reinforce his ally. He participates in Wu's invasion of He Fei Castle in an attempt to take a position in Wei. Though defeated in combat, he lives to rescue his country's commander, Zhuge Ke, from Sima Shi. His first Legendary Mode has Ding Feng prove his might against several generals in Wu's army. Ding Feng's secondary Legendary Mode lets players play as the Wu side of Dong Xing. Ding Feng protects his homeland and comrades from Wei's army. The Xtreme Legends expansion has Ding Feng's Hero Scenario take place at Dongxing, offering a slightly different perspective than the original title. He supports Zhuge Ke's strategies to defend his homeland's landscapes at Wu. With Lian Shi's help, he defeats the Wei generals from overwhelming the ally main camp. They then head south to ambush the enemy camp from the rear. The tactical maneuver is a homage to the departed Gan Ning, something which Ding Feng nostalgically remarks after using it to defeat Sima Zhao. After the battle, Ding Feng remembers the smiles of his comrades within the snowy battlefield. He admits to Lian Shi that while he is lonesome, he will always remember his allies who he fought beside to protect his beloved Wu. To honor their memory, Ding Feng swears to never falter in his duties. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 3, Ding Feng is one of the many officers who lost their lives at Odawara Castle in the original time line. Due to the coalition's meddling of past events, however, they have a fighting chance against the serpent army. Saved from his death in the past, Ding Feng gratefully joins the coalition in the future. He later helps Ujiyasu regain Kotarō's loyalty at Shouchun. Character Information Development Wanting a veteran general for Wu's later years, Ding Feng was added to the playable cast. From head to toe, he was designed to be the "super" muscle character. To make him a contrast to other power characters, his hobby of peaceful poetry was added to his character. Personality Ding Feng looks and speaks with the voice of a terrifying giant, often scaring people who he meets with his tall, frightening appearance. In actuality, he appreciates peaceful landscapes and is a natural poet. He speaks kindly of allies and doesn't actively seek to make enemies. Loving his scenic lands and the trust he has gained in Wu's army, Ding Feng participates in war to protect them. Voice Actors *Kyle Hebert - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English-uncredited) *Ryohei Nakao - Dynasty Warriors 7, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) *Kazunari Tanaka - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See Also Ding Feng/Quotes *"Like the first zephyrs of summer, I feel fresh as a daisy." *"You said you fight from the stock of memories in your heart. Surely those memories gradually fade over time? You will eventually lose that which allows you to fight. Does that trouble you?" :"That is why I have my poems, so that the scenery I love can be eternal." ::~~Kotarō and Ding Feng; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Ding Feng is affiliated with gloves in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Throws several bombs forward while jumping backwards; when he lands he slams his gloves together to trigger them to explode. :Musou 1: : Shoots several projectiles outward as he steps forward, does a sweeping flame attack and ends by shooting more projectiles. :Musou 2: R1 + : Throws a bomb into the air, punches forward to catch the nearest opponent to knock them back into the bomb when it lands. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires His weapon affiliation changes to the circle blade in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his Musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Causes the ground to explode, repelling nearby foes in the process. :Musou 2: Air : Charges weapon with energy and hurls it downward, causing it to slice enemies in a stationary motion. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 7 Ding Feng uses the gloves as his default weapon in the game. But starting in Empires, his new weapon of choice is the circle blade. Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Ding Feng uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Beast King *Gauntlets of Fate *Knockout Blow (DLC) Historical Information Ding Feng was a man who originated from Yangzhou and was an officer who served first served Wu during Sun Quan's rule. He was known since his youth for his bravery and was a subordinate to Gan Ning, Pan Zhang and Lu Xun. He always joined the army's front in battle, confronted the enemy head on and took the enemy's colors. After he was wounded while subjugating other kingdoms, Ding Feng was promoted to a regular general for Wu. Sun Liang eventually chose to promote him as Captain of the Cavalry sometime before 252. Due to Zhuge Dan and Hu Zun's attack on Dōngxīng, Zhuge Ke volunteered to organize troops for a preemptive strike on Wei. Various generals declined to assist, stating that the commander was leading a suicide mission and would only damage their empire's forces. Ding Feng insisted for Zhuge Ke's case and reasoned that Wei's army was unprepared. If their kingdom struck first, they could easily claim victory. When Zhuge Ke settled his army's formation, Ding Feng commanded the generals, Tang Zi, Lü Ju and Liu Zan. He sailed towards the western mountain view point but soon worried about the marching speed of the ally army. Fearing that their position would prove to be more of an advantage for their enemy, he decided to split his army and personally lead 3,000. He aimed straight towards his location and, due to northern winds, he was the second to arrive to their location. He was in a convenient spot to claim Xu Tong. On a snowy and cold day, the enemy generals gathered and held a grand banquet. Ding Feng and his men were not spotted, so he turned to his army and said, "Friends, if it is any day to be rewarded for our efforts, it shall be today." He ordered his men to take off their armor, cover their helmets and armed his men with daggers. Since the partying group were too drunk and jolly, they reportedly laughed when they saw Ding Feng's company approach. The enemy's vanguard was severely demolished when Ding Feng and his army cut them down. He was promoted to General Who Eliminates the Bandits and was given the title Lord of the Capital Precinct. When Wen Qin surrendered, Ding Feng became the General of Prowess. Sun Jun adhered for Ding Feng to join him at Shòu Xiàn. Even with his enemies prepared and outnumbering him, Ding Feng rode on horseback through their camp and decapitated many men with his halberd. For this deed, he was promoted to Lord of An Feng. In 257, the Wu army occupied Zhuge Dan's position and had the Wei general propose a surrender. His men, however, continued to stage a resistance and Ding Feng was among the generals who stopped the Wei army. For his services, he was appointed again as General of the Left. When Sun Xiu ascended the throne, he consulted with Zhang Bu regarding Ding Feng's character. Zhang Bu responded, "Ding Feng is indeed a crafty general and, though he is not skilled with paperwork, his strategies have allowed him to accomplish great feats." With this in mind, Sun Xiu summoned Ding Feng and appealed for the general to assist his plot to kill his brother, Sun Lin. Sun Xiu accessed his brother would one day threaten their empire. Deng Feng responded, "Chancellor (Sun Xiu), if you cannot prosper with your sibling, the people's hearts will not be united and fear will settle in the land. If you would allow me time to consolt with the army, I shall seek the answer you ask and see that Sun Lin faces his crimes." With his plan, they were able to assassinate Sun Lin. He was appointed as Great Minister of War and District Guard of the Left and Right. In 266, when Wei invaded Shu, Ding Feng lead troops from Shòu Xiàn to reinforce Shu. However, he suffered a great defeat and had to retreat due to his losses. After Sun Xiu passed away, Ding Feng and Pūyáng Xīng decide to support Sun Hao. He was appointed as Left Advisor and Great Defender-in-Chief. He was ordered with Puyang Xing to attack Hefei two years later. Using trickery and causing distrust among the Wei army, he alienated the Wei general, Shí Bāo. Sima Yan caved into the deception and Shi Bao was dismissed. He continued to fight during the following year but did not accomplish much with his activities. Before his death, he became rather arrogant and rude to his comrades. Therefore, after his death in 271, several people complained about him to Sun Hao. After looking over Ding Feng's past accomplishments, he relocated his mourning family to Línchuān. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Dingfeng-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render DingFeng-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Original downloadable costume DingFeng-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume DingFeng-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Second original downloadable costume Dingfeng-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Special outfit in Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Ding_Feng_(WO3).jpg|Downloadable awakened form costume Image:Dingfeng-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait DT_Ding_Feng.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters